Money Problems ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 2
Jared begins to get sick of finding money as he desperately searches for items. Synopsis Jared can't beat the first dungeon because he could not get the bow. He eats a fairy to get its health back. Jared comments about the mitts appearing and disappearing from his hands. Jared tries to get the magic powder again. The witch doesn't want to help him still. It says "No!..... You just called me a bitch." Jared gives up on the powder and swims away. Jared heads into the graveyard to head back into the castle to get 3 more chests, which includes the Pegasus Boots. Jared pretends to speedrun as he charges through the church. Jared finds another chest to get a piece of heart, and gets another heart. Jared is worried about 100%ing this game. Jared decides to go to the third dungeon. He heads to Death Mountain. He finds an Old Man. He says "I'm old. I smoke! I drank! I'm supposed to stop! But I can't! Seriously though, I need help." Jared is killed by falling boulders as he gets to the outside of Death Mountain. Jared almost always beats the game without a game over. The man says "Oh shit! I this a crack house! Take 20 rupees and forget I was here. And don' tell my wife!" Jared is given 20 rupees and heads inside the cave. A man says "420 blaze it?" He is supposed to be given the magic mirror here, but doesn't. Jared does not remember this cave. Jared comments that the rocks around Death Mountain all have the number 8 on them. The X-Files music plays as the 8 is shown. Jared finds the Staff of Sameria on Death Mountain! Jared wonders if he will get stuck forever if he goes into the Dark World. He decides not to do that. He dies instead. Everything would be sad if he went in the Dark World and got stuck as a rabbit. Jared wants to avoid using save states if he can. He plays the money game in Kakiriko Village. He is rewarded with the lamp! He finds $50 on a shelf! Jared finds some chests in Kakiriko Village. He finds $50, then $20. Jared is getting sick of money. Jared gets the cops called on him. Jared buys a bottle, and instead gets $100! He spends $100 to get $100! The sick kid doesn't give him anything. Jared finds a bunch of chests under Kakiriko Village. He gets $1, $20, $50 and $20! Jared is now frustrated by the money. The final chest has the hammer. Jared shows that he can dash run with the hammer. He can now go to the Dark World - as a bunny. Another set of chests has a piece of heart, money, bombs and a fairy in a jar. Jared heads to the lower section of the map to find some chests he can get with the titan's mitt. The first chest contains money. Jared is sick of money! Jared's muscle memory does the same sequence of moving blocks, so he has to leave and try again. He drains the lake, and gets $50! He attacks a rabbit in his anger! Jared finds a guy with money. Jared finds another chest, which has the mirror. Jared is excited, and can now complete dungeon 3! Jared heads back to Death Mountain. Jared wants to see the homeless man under the bridge - who only exists to give Lank the bottle. He goes to the wrong bridge. Jared gets chased by a bee. Jared is using a USB Super Nintendo controller, so he sucks a little more than usual. Jared talks about the Deadrock enemy, not knowing which games they appeared in. Jared gets into the Dark World, and gets the Staff of Sameria. He can now attack with blocks! He arrives in dungeon 3. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos